


Photosynthesis

by halleson37



Series: Taking Pictures [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Photographer, BDSM, Fetish, Gallavich, Gallavich AU, Gay, M/M, Model Ian Gallagher, Original Character(s), Photography, Sex, Short Story, and stuff, fetish photography, lost of stuff and things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleson37/pseuds/halleson37
Summary: Ian is a struggling male model, stripping on the side. He has found his way to Austin Texas to hopefully find work and life in a new city. Mickey is just a photographer trying to make it in an artsy town and failing. Maybe it’s his lack of muse, or his kinky work, but things don't seem to be working and he is just about ready to give up on his freelance career when a beautiful redhead shows up in front of his lens.





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey tilts his head at his own 2 photographs hanging in the far back corner of the gallery. They are as out of the way as possible. He frowns and scoffs. They both feature the same nude male model. Long legs, dark ebony skin, big eyes. The guy is gorgeous, and Mickey enjoyed photographing him, but still something was missing.  _ Well clearly _ he thinks, the pictures have been up for weeks with little to no interest to anyone. In the first picture the model is laid out on a white couch, red wax painted in droplets covering his whole body. The second features the model standing, his arms and hands tied over his head and to the ceiling, the same wax dripping over most of his skin. 

“You know I will call you if it sells” a voice says from behind Mickey, he turns and is faced with the gallery owner. An older, flamboyantly gay man with salt and pepper hair and a beard. He also features the classic Texas accent, it's a strange mix, but so is he. 

“Just checking in” Mickey says shrugging. His time, money, and patience is running out when it comes to his work. He loves the job, taking pictures, creating different scenes and fantasies, but buyers don't seem to agree with his visions. It’s not like he has never sold anything, but people are reluctant to feature his work in commonplace galleries as it is classified as “fetish photography” so he is stuck with galleries like The Pink Pig, the one he stands in. The whole place features mostly gay and male focused art. From stuff like his own, to calmer boudoir, all the way to giant glass blown tentacle dildos. 

Mickey hears the chime of the door opening and the gallery owner, Andrew, heads in the direction of the front desk. Mickey looks over his photographs again, wondering what went wrong yet again and heads for the door. 

“Brian” Mickey hear’s Andrew say as he weaves his way around art to the front of the place “is having an opening Friday, his stuff sells very well, would love someone as pretty as you.” Mickey rolls his eyes. Brian's work is pussy shit. It always features flowers and bright lighting, and yet people eat it up. Mickey rounds the last corner to the front of the gallery, it is less cultured than the rest, and features the current big showing, witch he just learned will yet again be replaced by Brian’s work coming Friday. Mickey wishes his stuff could sell at higher end places, but even than, he would kill to have his art featured at the front of The Pink Pig, openings normally have a big crowd and the stuff in the front gets the most attention. 

“I’ll come by” he hears another voice and Mickey turns to see a tall if not lanky, muscular, and  _ yes  _ very pretty pale redhead resting an elbow on the high front counter. Mickey raises an eyebrow at him, he looks soft, but Mickey could make him hard, gruff like he likes. 

“You a model?” He says approaching the redhead. 

“Mickey, he is too pretty for your emo shit” Andrew says throwing his head back. 

“Fuck off” Mickey says turning back to the intriguing boy. “So are you?” 

“Trying, just moved to Austin” the redhead says with a smile that, is indeed charming and giddy, and Mickey can’t help but want to smack it off his face.

“Well you can look at Brian's gay bullshit, or I would be down for working something out with you.” Mickey pauses looking the boy up and down again.  _ Fuck he is hot.  _ He pulls a cigarette out of his pocket. “You ever done fetish work?” 

Mickey watches as a blush spreads over those freckled cheeks. “Uhh” the redhead says. 

“See Mick, always come on too strong” Andrew says stepping in between them and slinging an arm over the redheads shoulders. “Mickey is kinky, and-” Andrew smiles like he is not trying to offend before adding “not very popular.”

“Might as well not put my stuff up anymore than if you are gonna be an asshole about it.” Mickey bites back, throwing a hand in the air. 

“I mean, i’m also a dancer, so things can get kinky” the redhead says, nicely pushing Andrew off him. 

“Like a stripper?” Mickey says with yet another raised eyebrow, he could work off the stripper catch. 

“I like dancer better, but yeah.” the ginger takes a step closer to him, he is quite a few inches taller than Mickey “I take off my clothes for money.” And  _ damn _ that sends sparks to Mickey’s crotch. 

“Well do what you like, but come by Friday, starts at 8:00.” Andrew says before heading to the back once more. 

“Have a card, you can look me up, see my stuff” Mickey runs a hand over his hair before pulling out his wallet and handing the redhead a business card “see if any of it interest you.” 

“Thanks” the redhead says inspecting the card. “I’m Ian by the way.” He sticks out his hand for Mickey to shake, he does. “Nice to meet ya” Mickey says, giving  _ Ian _ a smile. 

The conversation seems like it’s done, so Mickey walks past Ian and out onto the hot street, lighting his cigarette and taking a puff. He thinks of how he would love to pose that beautiful carrot top. He would definitely want to highlight his fiery hair and freckles, maybe as well as his nice lips.  _ Red rope _ Mickey decides as he makes his way to the parking garage just down the street. Or better yet,  _ red leather.  _

 *****

As Mickey unlocks the door to his small apartment; he can not get Ian out of his head. He really was fucking pretty, and  _ ugh  _ Mickey is into that. Mickey strips off all his clothes, leaving them in a crumbled pile by his bed. He loves having his own place so he can walk around naked, not like being a kid with 3 other siblings. He goes to his fridge, pulling out a beer and leftovers. He quickly reheats last night's take out and sits on his couch, flipping to his current Netflix series. But he does not pay attention to the show, all he thinks about is that freckled skin, soft lips, and carrot cake hair. He swears under his breath noticing his dick is half hard. He has not slept with anyone in fuck knows how long, not to mention he NEVER sleeps with models, except for Mac. Or more like he does not sleep with models after the fiasco with Mac. 

Mickey swigs down half his beer, grabbing his phone off the coffee table and flipping to a hookup app he does not use very often. He scrolls, and after not too long matches a fit blonde with lots of tattoos, Mickey's type. ‘Jake.’ He finds him attractive enough, even though he is not Ian, but shoots him a message. 

_ To Jake:  _ _ “You play it rough?”  _

Mickey goes back to half watching his TV show, touching his half hard cock in a teasing way, and his phone buzzes. 

_ From Jake: _ _ "Depends, do you bottom?”  _

Mickey rolls his eyes, quickly typing back. 

_ To Jake:  _ _ “Flip fuck? *winky face*”  _

Mickey does prefer to bottom, he knows it makes him a slut, but whatever. He likes it more though when it’s with someone he knows, someone he can be close to. And  _ hey _ , not doing the work is always nice. But at the same time he loves ruining someone, tying them down, making them moan and scream. But he normally saves that shit for his photographs or people he is serious with. He likes to keep hookups simple enough. Rough yes, hard yes, but meaningless and impersonal. To him BDSM, like in his work, is personal, even if he only shoots with that person once. 

The reply takes longer this time, and Mickey figures the guy is not interest, but then a massage comes his way. 

_ From Jake: _ _ “Why not! Your place or mine?”  _

Mickey shakes his head, unsure if he really wants this, but he needs a distraction, today had not been the best. (Well aside from meeting the most beautiful human being.) And a mindless fuck was long overdo. Mickey drinks down the rest of his beer in a couple gulps, letting out a burp and sending Jake his address. Mickey drops his head back on the couch when Jake says he is on his way, about 15 minuets. Mickey figures he should put on some closes even though they will immediately be coming off, so he gets up and shrugs on the same clothes he had been wearing earlier. 

Black jeans with holes, and a white shirt with some colorful graphic on the front. Artsy. 

Mickey finds himself sitting on the couch with another beer in hand when a knock comes on the door, he gets up, bringing his beer with him. Jake does look like his pictures, if not a little more red faced. “Want a drink?” Mickey offers, even though he does not want this nobody drinking his beer, but he did start the conversation. “Nah” Jake says taking in the small living room, immediately gravitating towards the large stack of unsold photographs that lean against the far side of Mickey’s living room wall. Mickey flops back down on the couch, watching Jake's ass as he flips through the pictures. It’s not a bad butt, at least not in tight jeans.

“So we fuckin or what?” Mickey says bluntly running a hand over his face. Jake turns, a smirk on his to thin lips. “All rush with you.” He teases and Mickey is not into it but tries to not let it show. 

Jake sways his hips as he walks over to the couch, perching himself on Mickey’s lap. Mickey rests his hands on the guy’s thighs. He’s hot, okay. But still, Mickey just wants someone to touch his dick and nothing else. Unless its Ian, than he wants hours and hours with that boy. “You take those pictures?” Jake asks, tilting his head, his longish blond hair swooping to the side.  _ Mickey could hold onto that. _ Mickey grunts a “yes.” He is done with talking, he could care less about what comes out of this guys mouth. So Mickey reaches back, pulling Jake fully onto his lap, their chest pressing together. “No more talking” he spits, latching his lips to Jake's tattooed neck. Jake lets out a little shudder and starts to rock his hips into Mickey’s, it’s enough friction that he gets a hard-on again, and tries not to pay too much attention to the boy causing it. After a moment of dry humping and Mickey sucking hickeys onto the guy's neck he moves his head back, panting some. “Wanna spank you” Mickey says, his eyes looking into the blue ones of Jake's only for a second before Mickey busies himself sneaking his hands under the boy's shirt. Mickey is quickly learning this guys face does nothing for him, so he focuses on the warm body. 

“You are dirty” Jake says playful rocking his hips again. “And gag you” Mickey says bluntly, this guys voice is annoying, to high pitched. Jake stills his hips, screwing up his face. “Wanna just put a bag over my head while we are at it?” Mickey locks their eyes, okay, this is a warm body, but not worth it. “Might as well” he says, raising his eyebrows and keeping a dead serious look on his face. “Fuck you” Jake says getting off Mickey's lap with a huff. “Asshole” he hear’s Jake say as he quickly pads across the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Mickey’s head falls back on the couch, his eyes staring at the ceiling. Maybe he is just an asshole.

He finishes his beer quickly and heads for the shower. He does not quite know why he is in a piss poor mood. Maybe it’s because almost every gallery in the damn city has refused to have his stuff up, and thus he is poor. Or maybe it’s because his sister left just 2 weeks ago and Mickey misses her. Maybe it's because Mickey just likes self loathing. Or maybe it’s because he wants a certain redhead to sit on his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey huffs, he should not have gone to this stupid thing he thinks as he pushes open the door into The Pink Pig friday night. Music is playing and a plethora of quirky clad people stand around admiring the new work, Brian's work. Mickey shakes his head spotting the pretentious prick. He does not know why he came, he knew it would make him mad. Maybe it’s because he hopes he would see Ian. The redhead was yet to contact him in the 5 days since he had seen him and all Mickey had been thinking about the past few days was how he wanted to play with that boy, wipe that beautiful smile off his face, bruise his pale skin.  _ Fuck.  _ Mickey always finds his work attractive, it's his fantasies being played out, but he keeps it professional, wants to make the models comfortable, but for some damn reason he wants just a bit more from the redhead. The last time he slept with a model was one who happened to be his boyfriend. Mac was one of his first muses, and many pictures of him are still featured on Mickey’s website, but not because he likes seeing them. Sure Mac looks hot, but things did not end well. 

Mickey finds a drink, some blue colored shit in a champagne glass and wonders around the front of the gallery, looking at the massive photographs that take up the walls. They all feature the same 5 models. 4 boys and a girl. The boys all wear pink lace shorts with flowers in their hair, and sure enough bright lighting as they all stand, sit, or whatever in a field. The girl in contrast wears all black spandex, and in some of the pictures has one of the boys on a leash. Maybe it’s supposed to say something about patriarchy or feminism, but Mickey just thinks it’s too obvious what Brian was trying to do, and not to mention it's boring. 

Mickey scans the crowd for  _ that _ hair, and sure enough Ian is tucked away by a corner, looking over a photo. 

Mickey, pushing himself up, downing his drink and heads in his direction. “Hey” he says as he reaches Ian, standing close to him in the crowd. Ian turns, that smile on his lips as his green eyes look down on Mickey, and for once in his life Mickey feels speechless. Ian really is fucking pretty. 

“Hi” Ian says “I looked up your stuff, sorry have been busy.” He does look genuinely apologetic. 

“It’s all good, not for everyone” Mickey says looking down at his feet. 

“I liked it though, I like your use of colors” Ian bites his lip, and  _ damn  _ if Mickey does not want to bite it for him “and the dude with all the tattoos was hot.” 

Mickey lets out a little laugh, Mac. “Thanks, I used to photograph him a lot.” It's true, Mac was the only person Mickey took pictures of for a long time. “I can see why” Ian says again, “I don't really have that...look.” 

Mickey agrees, Ian is soft looking, not hard like Mac, but it’s a big part of why he can't get Ian out of his head. “I can work with ya though, you are good looking after all” Mickey says, trying not to sounds to eager. Ian blushes again.  _ Jesus _ . This boy is going to be the death of him. 

Mickey watches and Ian shifts, looking over his head before looking back down at Mickey, stepping ever so closer and leaning down some. “You wanna get out of here?” Mickey freezes, his eyes going wide, and his dick twitching in his pants. “You don’t wanna talk to Brian or anything?” Mickey says, willing himself to be casual. Ian makes a frowny face. “Did already, guy was annoying, could not stop talking about himself.” Mickey smiles and laughs. He has been trying to get people to understand that, but Ian seems to be the first who does not openly love the douche bag. Mickey loops his arm around Ian’s. “Fuck yeah I wanna get out of here.”  

After they are on the street, and Mickey is lighting a cigarette Ian speaks. “So, you have a studio or somethin?” Mickey stills his puff on the cigarette.  _ Fuck he is stupid. _ Here he is getting ahead of himself thinking they are going back to his place, and Ian wants to work. Of course Mickey can only oblige. He will see Ian naked, get to touch him, stage him. And hopefully that will sedate the burning in his gut. Though he does not think so until Ian is balls deep in him. 

“I barter with this dude to use his loft” Mickey takes a puff. “Though also do location shoots if I or the model has something in mind.” He turns his eyes upward some to find Ian's. the redhead smiling at him, a young and almost innocent look on his face. 

“Whatever's good” Ian shrugs. Mickey normally has specific times when he can use the loft. Times that are set ahead. But Ian wants to do this now and Mickey is not going to say no. So he gets his phone out. “One sec” he tells Ian dialing the number. 

“Hey. Any chance I could use your place tonight?” Mickey starts. He is met with a lot of “no” and “you still owe me.” Mickey takes a glance over at Ian as he tries to get the dude to let him use the studio. Ian looks neutral and like he is just waiting. “Tomorrow?” Mickey finally gets in, seeing as tonight is clearly out of the question. “Yes, $100 up front and I will do your stupid photo shoot.” Mickey finally gives in after more berating on the other end. “Yeah text me a time.” He says as the conversation is winding down. He gets a “sure thing, dick.” And hangs up. 

Mickey rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably looking over at Ian. “So can't use it tonight, but tomorrow morning works.” He kicks his sneaker against the sidewalk hopping Ian does not change his mind. “Lighting will be better anyways” he adds. 

Ian gives him that same smile. “Sounds good, looking forward to it.” Mickey smiles back.  _ Since when did he do that?  _

“You gonna tie me up and stuff?” Ian asks after a moment, turning his whole body so they are facing each other. Mickey feels in that moment if only he could step forward and close the distance between them. “You want that?” He asks, holding back the glee inside him. “Figured I would go light on your virgin ass.” 

Ian laughs, almost a full body laugh, teeth and everything and Mickey thinks it's the best laugh he has ever heard. “Have not been a virgin since I was 14” Ian says as the beautiful happy sounds coming out of his mouth slow down. 

Mickey can not imagine losing that shit at 14, he is what you may call a late bloomer, but that's only because he was never into girls and didn't know he could fuck dudes until a bit later in life. “Okay gingersnap” Mickey says, yet again smiling. “But you never done this kind of work?” 

Ian tilts his head slightly like he is thinking. “Wanna talk over a drink? Bugs are eating me.” Ian swats around his head to demonstrate. And yet again Mickey refrains from screaming with joy and angst. “Sure, whatever.” 

The boys walk down the street some and head into a dimly lit bar, but it has almost a cozy atmosphere. Mickey fallows Ian as he slides into a booth, tapping his long fingers on the table. Mickey would love those fingers on, and if he is being honest, in him. 

“No, never done that kind of photography” Ian finally says after drinks are placed in front of them. “Had plenty of kinky sex through.” Mickey feels his cheeks blush and looks down. Whatever sex Ian has had was probably never as good as Mickey could give to him. Mickey let's out a chuckle, “if you say so.” 

Ian squints at him. “What? You don't think I can handle your weird shit or somethin?” Mickey downs half of his gin, swirling the ice around, his blue eyes looking into the emerald green of Ians. Yet another thing he would love to highlight when he takes the gingers picture. “Hey” Mickey says pointing at Ian “some dudes are way more kinky than me, my shit is almost boudoir.” He takes another sip “tasteful.” Ian smiles and raises his eyebrows, sipping at his beer. “I saw a picture of a dude with a dildo up his ass, you think that's tasteful?” 

“Don't criticizes my work carrot cake” Mickey says, though he is being sarcastic. “That guy asked for it.” Ian eats one of the peanuts on the table, licking the leftover salt off his fingers. Mickey wants those fingers in his mouth. He clears his throat, and before he can think about it too much he asks a question he knows he shouldn't, its none of his business. “What you into?” He finishes off his drink as Ian gets an almost bashful blush on his cheeks. “Can incorporate it into the shoot.”  _ Keep it professional Mick.  _

He watches as Ian runs a hand through his beautiful locks, thinking. “I normally top if I have a choice” he says. Blatant, Mickey likes that. And also,  _ fuck yes _ he wants Ian to top him. He thinks it’s a good thing his lap is hidden by the table, what is he going to do tomorrow when Ian is naked sprawled out in front of him? He finishes his drink, motioning to the bartender for another. “Didn't plan on putting anything up your ass anyways.” Ian laughs, that great laugh. “What you planning than?” Mickey bites his bottom lip visualising it. “I have a set of black leather with red stitching. Collar, leash, cuffs, spreader bar.” His drink is set in front of him. “Think it will look nice with your pale skin.” Ian shakes his head slowly, like he is pondering it. “Sounds hot” the redhead finally says. And there Mickey is again,  _ smiling.  _

“So how long you been a photographer?” Ian asks, still sipping his first drink. 

“Been takin pictures since I was a kid” Mickey says. “Started doing this kind of stuff” he waves a hand at Ian “about 4 years ago.”

“Nice “ Ian says with a smile “I have only been officially modeling for like 6 months.” 

“That so?” Mickey asks. He can feel his dinks now, making him feel warm and light. Its nice. “Yeah, started when I was kinda seeing this dude, his photos where shit, but he bought me nice things.” Ian licks his lips. “I liked posing, being seen, so I kept doing it.” Mickey shakes his head in understanding. But at the same time he does not see how someone like Ian could have not always been the center of everyone's attention. He is truly beautiful in many ways.

“Have you always lived in Austin?” Mickey asks, he wants to be friendly, something he does not do to often. “Just moved here a month ago, from Illinois.” Ian looks kinda unsure in that moment and Mickey wonders why, maybe he just misses it. “Why here?” For the first time in a while Ian looks down, his eyes glancing around the table. His fingers tapping the wooden surface again. “Just wanted to travel, never seen the south.” Mickey feels like that's only a half truth, but it's none of his business so he tries to let it go. “Well for gay boys Austin is a good choice when it comes to the south,” Mickey says. He had moved to the city after years of being closeted in the more traditional parts of the huge state. Austin was like a different country compared to other cities just hours away. For everything he hated about it, he loved 10 things more.

“Yeah, part of why I picked it” Ian says “faced enough homophobic bullshit.” Mickey smiles, a truth. “Totally understand dude, preaching to the quire. It’s an awesome city for the most part.” A comfortable silence falls over the table than. Mickey finishes his drink and just lets his eyes scan over Ian.  _ He is perfect. _

“Think i’m gonna head home” Ian says with a more soft smile. “Get some sleep before the shoot.” Mickey nods, standing up as Ian does after throwing some bills on the table. “Hey, can I have your number?” Mickey says, getting out his phone. “Send ya a time and address?” “Course” Ian says, taking the phone and adding in a contact. “Thanks” Mickey says, looking down at the _ ‘Ian *carrot emoji*’  _ that has been put into his phone, he laughs and he knows he has a stupid grin on his face.

“Your cute” Ian says as they make their way out onto the street, the sky dark but streetlights illuminating everything. Now it is time for Mickey to blush, and he looks away. Ian makes him feel like a fuckin silly girl. “Not gonna say that when I have you handcuffed tomorrow” Mickey says. He needs to keep his gruff, if not sarcastic persona. “We will see” Ian says, giving him a wave as he walks down the street, Mickey watching his perfect ass.  _ Man _ is Mickey love struck and horny for this damn guy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (plot holes...meh...*shrugs*) Also I have included pictures I was inspired by/pictured that Mickey might have taken of Ian in similar positions at the end of the chapter...warning there is a lot of dicks and nudity in said photos. Enjoy!

“Fuckin help me carry this” Mickey says, huffing as he lifts the heavy suitcase that holds all his play things for shoots. Bruce, the guy who owns the loft Mickey is currently carrying all his stuff into grumbles, taking one side. The building does not have an elevator, and the loft is on the top floor, granted that gives it great lighting and a nice view. Mickey had met Bruce about a year ago when he photographed the guy and his husband at this place, and to say the least Mickey fell in love with the atmosphere. The loft featured exposed brick and wooden beams, large windows, a well manicured kitchen, and almost movie set-esk seating area with a large couch. The bedroom was just as beautiful, and agreeably Mickey’s favorite part of the space. The bathroom also had a large clawfoot bathtub, a glass and slate standing shower with multiple shower heads. It was a beautiful space altogether and Mickey would die to live in a place like it someday, though he figures he will never be able to afford it. Bruce also owns a large house that he lives in most of the time. “We get away to the loft” he had told Mickey when they first met, Mickey rolling his eyes. 

After another half hour Mickey as all his shit in the main, open floor plan of the kitchen and living room space. This includes lights, a ladder and step stool, all his camera equipment, and props. He also was a pussy and got snacks and drinks for Ian. Something he only ever did for Mac. 

“Just clean the place up before you leave” Bruce says, throwing Mickey the spare key. “And I expect you to take those damn family photos for me.” Mickey frowns, “yeah yeah” he says, going over to his laptop perched on the dining table. Bruce just shakes his head and leaves. Mickey turns some music on his laptop and shoots Ian a text with the address. 

_ To Ian: “Just got here, setting stuff up, so head on over w/e.” _

_ From Ian: “Sounds good, really excited. *smiley face emoji.*” _

Mickey can't help but giggle a little at the text, his nerves on end. He is way too excited for this. Last night he tossed and turned, his dick keeping him awake half the time. He jerked off twice to various light BDSM porn videos, but he didn't feel sated after either time, eventually falling asleep only a couple hours before he had to get up. Ian just kept showing up in his vision, all the beautiful ways Mickey would get to see him today, and how he needed to keep shit professional. Not let his feelings, or his cock show. 

_ Professional  _ Mickey told himself as he headed to the bedroom to make up the bed with stark white sheets and pillows. This is where he planned to start the photo shoot. Ian splayed out on the bed, the natural lighting from the Texas sun and big almost floor to ceiling windows illuminating his perfect form. Mickey would dress him up to, a collar to start, and then cuffs. 

Once the bed was made to his liking he opened up the massive suitcase, roaming around in it for just what he wanted. He would also have Ian look through it if he so desired. He set aside the matching leather play set. A black collar with red stitching and big silver buckle, as well as a silver O-ring for attachments. He pulled out the matching leather buckle cuffs, spreader bar that could be used for the ankle cuffs, or could attach to the collar. He also pulled out a black leather paddle with a heart cut out in the wide end. Ian's ass would look amazing all red and sore from a spanking. He set it all on the kitchen counter, leaving the suitcase open.  _ This is good to start _ he thought as he carried the ladder into the bedroom, he wanted to get overhead shots. As he adjusted the white billowy curtains he heard the doorbell rings, his heart rate immediately skyrocketing. 

Mickey ran a hand over his hair, taking a deep breath before he opens the door. Ian is standing in a short sleeve button up, with not many of the button’s done, and tight charcoal pants, he looks  _ hot,  _ and Mickey thinks his heart is going to explode. 

“Hey” Ian says with a wide smile as Mickey ushers him into the loft. “There are drinks in the fridge and snacks on the counter if you want anything” Mickey offers, going over to turn the music down on his laptop. “Thanks, I ate a fairly big breakfast considering I want to look thin.” Ian says taking the place in. Mickey watches as he tilts his head at the big windows and painted brick. “This place is pretty” he adds. Mickey nods, grabbing himself an ice tea from the fridge. “First step foot in it a little over a year ago and fell in love.” 

Ian turns, going over to the leather bondage set out on the marble counter top. “I can see why.” Ian picks up the handcuffs, feeling the furry padding on the inside and running a finger along the red stitching, it is intriguing to Mickey in many ways. He walks closer to Ian, standing just next to him. “You okay with those? I was thinking they would look good on you.” Ian turns the cuffs in his hands before setting them down and smiling, more of a sexy smile than before, one that sends heat to the brunette's crotch. “Sounds good to me.” 

Mickey walks over to his laptop, kicking the large suitcase that sits open on the floor. “Have lots of stuff, you can see if you wanna use any of it.” He grabs his camera off the same table as the laptop, slinging the strap over his head. 

Ian pushes a stray hair from his face, going over and kneeling down next to the suitcase, sifting through the various lingerie, props, toys, makeup, and bondage gear. “You come well stocked” Ian chuckles, picking up an O-ring gag and dangling it off his pointer finger. He drops the toy and continues to ruffle through the various items. “Why do you have a bath bomb?” Ian says, wrinkling his nose with curiosity, standing up and holding it out. “A fuckin what?” Mickey says turning from messing with the settings on his camera. “You know” Ian says, a pakedged black orb in his hand. “A bath bomb, they make bath water colorful and smell good.” Mickey walks closer, taking it from Ian and putting it to his nose, it does smell good. “My sister must have put that in there, she would help with shoots sometimes, do makeup and shit.” Mickey says, handing the orb back to Ian. “There is a nice bathtub in this place if you wanna give it ago.” Mickey thinks about the contrast of the black water with Ian’s pale skin and bright hair, and _yes_ that sounds like a fuckin hot and good idea. “As long as the water is warm” Ian says. “I can't stand cold showers.”

“Course not, you seem..” Mickey smirks “delicate.” He than laughs, he wants to make it clear for some reason that he is joking. “Fuck off” Ian laughs. “I was almost in the army.” Mickey does not believe that, but at the same time Ian has no reason to lie about that. “No shit.” 

“I’m not a pussy, even if I have a delicate complexion.” Ian makes a closed lip smile, tilting his head and cupping his face in show, batting his green eyes. Mickey laughs, actually laughs. “Come on, let's get this show on the road.” Mickey leads them to the bedroom he has set up. “At all times wanna make sure you are comfortable” Mickey says, looking directly at Ian, he takes that shit seriously. “If you need a break, don’t like, or don't want to do something you have to say so.” Ian nods, looking back at him. “Get it?” Mickey says, he wants a verbal confirmation. “Yes, I will say shit if I need stuff to change.” Mickey smirks, “Awesome.” 

Mickey bites his lip looking over Ian once again. “You okay bein hard?” Ian furrows his brows, pursing his lips. “What?” “Like having a hard dick, some dudes prefer to stay soft, or can't get it up in front of a camera.” Mickey explains. Ian smiles, shaking his head. “Duhh. Yeah that's fine, probably looks better anyways.”  _ Inside Mickey screams _ . Part of him was hoping Ian would want to be flaccid, it might help his dick stay calm. But also, really, he wanted this, so fuckin bad. “Well why don't you get undressed, was thinking we would start simple by the window” Mickey says, taking in a deep breath, this was going to be a long day. 

Mickey watches as Ian quickly and comfortably strips off his close. Figuring the guy is used to it being a stripper and all. Ian has broad shoulders featuring an array of freckles. And no chest hair. He must shave it. He undoes his pants Mickey gulps, licking his lips. Ian has pronounced hip bones, and Mickey wants to press kisses down the sharp V that leads to the redheads dick. Which is very large and Ian is currently soft. “Fuck man, you got a permit for that?” Mickey smirks. He so bad wants to touch Ian, take him in his mouth. Ian laughs, “you're welcome.” Mickey takes his camera in hand and heads over to the window, opening the curtains some to let more light in. “Don't get carried away firecrotch.” Though Mickey can feel heat building in his gut. 

Ian struts over with confidence. “How do you want me?” Mickey smiles, lifting the camera to his eye. “Pose with the curtains billowing around you, whatever feels right.” Ian proceeds to twirl the billowy curtains around him as he moves with grace, Mickey snapping pictures. And he really is truly gorgeous Mickey thinks. One of the most attractive people he has had the opportunity to photograph. “Good, good” Mickey says. An almost mesmerized smile on his lips. “Yeah?” Ian says stopping his posing. “Mhmm” Mickey gestures to the large bed. “Go get on your knees.” Ian does, posing himself nicely in the middle of the bed. Mickey just wants to crawl up to him than, press his hands over every beautiful stretch of skin. “You mind if I put that collar and handcuffs on ya?” “Not at all.” 

Mickey takes a deep breath before walking back into the bedroom. The sight of Ian like this is already to much, but once Mickey starts to dress him up he knows his dick will want to get involved. Ian is now sitting cross legged on the bed, and damn if that is not  _ cute.  _ “Can I put these on you?” Mickey asks as he approaches the bed, holding out the play wear. “Sure thing boss” Ian sing-songs. Mickey takes another breath as Ian turns his back to him so Mickey can buckle the collar around his neck. The skin Mickey's hand brushes against as he wraps the collar on and buckles it sends shivers all up his arms, and he is pretty sure his face is bright red so he is glad Ian can not see him. “How's that?” He checks in as he loops the buck closed. Ian puts one finger under the collar, “good.” 

“Turn please” Mickey says, Ian doing so and sticking his arms out in front of him so Mickey can attach the cuffs, they are linked by 2 silver metal loops. Mickey does that and asks Ian about the tightness once again, getting the “okay” before The redhead takes his previous position kneeling in the middle of the bed. “Legs a little wider” Mickey instructs as he crouched down some at the end of the bed, taking some snaps as Ian does so. And  _ fuck  _ is it hot. “Mind touching yourself?” Mickey says trying to keep his voice calm.  _ Stay in work mode, _ he tells himself. Ian reaches out his cuffed hands, taking his cock in a first and pumping himself some. Mickey takes more pictures. “Very hot” Mickey mumbles from behind the camera as Ian continues to jerk himself, making various lustful faces as his dick comes to life, growing another 2-3 inches.  _ How is that even possible.  _ Ian laughs, “thanks man.” 

Mickey walks around the side of the bed, Ian turning his head to follow him. “Hold your arms out and tlte your head back.” Mickey instructs, Ian does as he is told. After a few more pictures, Ian naturally falls to his back, arching up, his dick smacks his stomach, and Mickey thinks he is going to die. “Just like that” he mutters as he gets more pics. “Wanna get some above shots of that” he says, pulling over the ladder. He goes up a few steps taking some magnificent above shots of the handcuffed redhead. His skin looks soft, his lips puffy, and his dick hard, everything Mickey could ever ask for. The collar pronouncing Ian's pale skin and neck, a neck Mickey wants to grips his hands around, and latch his lips onto, leaving positive angry marks. The cuffs holding his long arms out in a delicious fashion. 

“Okay, okay” Mickey says getting off the ladder, he needs a break. “Gonna go get a drink, get a new memory card, look some of these over.” Ian sits up again. “Should I leave ya like this?” Mickey smiles sarcastically, mock walking towards the door. “Fuck off.” Ian replies. Mickey shakes his head and goes over to where Ian is now standing, undoing his handcuffs, the redheads still hard dick way too close for comfort. All it would take is to move his hand down. He licks his lips and steps away, taking the cuffs with him. “I can do the collar” the ginger says reaching around the back of his neck. Mickey nods and heads back to the living/kitchen space. As he is just pulling the pictures that he just took on his laptop Ian comes into view, his black briefs on but nothing else. 

“I like that one” Ian says over his shoulder, sipping a sparkling water. Mickey tilts his head at the photo, it needs light correction but Ian's forms is beautiful, the curtains billowing around him. “Yeah, same.” Mickey sighs, blue balls killing him. “Wanna try out the bath thing?” Ian smiles, a dirty smile. “Hell ya.” 

After everything is set up in the bathroom, the water as black as the sky at night Ian is slipping into the tub, the water washing around him. “Having fun?” Mickey asks as he crouches down next to the tub, looking through his lens. “Yeah, I like hanging out with you.” Ian says, tilting down in the water. *snap* *snap.* the black water against Ian's pale skin is indeed a good idea, the boy standing out in every great way. As Ian turns and makes various faces and gestures Mickey counties to take his pictures, grumbling words of “yes.” “beautiful.” “lift up.” “like that.” from behind the camera. 

After Ian is all dried off they take some more pictures by a unique square window sitting close to the floor. Ian explains that he “just likes it, it's funky.” Something that makes Mickey giggle like a girl, but he can only oblige. 

“Okay man, I don't know about you but I am beat” Mickey says as he packs up his camera, Ian putting back on his clothes. “Yeah, I got work in a few hours sadly.” Ian says with a frown. “That sucks, what club?” Ian bits his lip. “The Bolt.” Mickey nods, continuing to pack up his stuff. He has been to that club more than once, it's not one of the nicest, but it's also not sleazy. “You been?” Ian asks. “Mhmm” Mickey says. “When your shift start? I was thinkin of grabbing some dinner if you got time?” Mickey keeps the offer casual, but really he just wants to spend more time with, and get to know Ian. His energy warming and invigorating, the boy is addicting. Ian looks up at the clock in the kitchen, 6:45pm. “I got time.” Mickey tries to hold back his glee.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few, this was a long one, I hope everyone likes it. We are almost at the end. ;)

Mickey and Ian sit across from each other at a small pizza joint, slices currently being warmed up for them. “You should come by the club tonight” Ian says. Mickey bits his lip, he is exhausted, but also does not want to say no to Ian. Correction, he is  _ incapable _ of saying no to Ian. “What's in it for me?” He jokes. Ian runs a hand through his red locks. “Free dance?” He shrugs. Mickey just about chokes on his beer, coughing a couple times. Ian laughs. “Not fuckin funny gingersnap” Mickey says catching his breath. “Could kill someone with an offer like that” Mickey continues. The raised eyebrows and smirk Ian gives him are in fact to die for, but also makes Mickey want to slap it off his pretty face.

“I noticed how you looked at me all day ya know” Ian says, a sly glimmer in his green eyes. “You are not bad looking yourself Mick, I’m sure all the models wanna get with ya.”  _ Okay, Okay  _ Mickey thinks, is Ian coming onto him like he thinks he is? Is this happening?  _ To him.  _ “It was my job to stare at your naked ass all day” Mickey says, trying to cover up his clear interest. “Sure thing..Gotta love it though? Looking at hot guys for a living?” Ian says, their food being set in front of them moments later. Mickey digs in even though the cheese burns the top of his mouth. “It’s not bad” Mickey says through a bite of food,  _ attractive.  _ “I mean I did like looking at you” he stutters some “do like...ya know...lookin.” Ian smiles through a bite of his food. A genuine smile. “So do you fuck all the models than?” Ian says, this time more sarcastic. Yet again Mickey chokes, this time on his food. He quickly coughs before washing it down with his beer. He is sure his face is flush. “I’m not like that man, Jesus.” Mickey says defensively, though it is true. For how many naked people Mickey sees he has not slept with many more than a handful. “So you don’t sleep with people you work with than?” Ian says finishing his first slice. “Would be hard for me I would think, seeing those nice body's and dicks all laid out just for my camera.” Mickey is dying, he is going to die right here eating fucking cheap pizza. Ian is for sure coming onto him. Flirting, that's what he is doing,  _ flirting.  _ A skill Mickey does not think he ever mastered, or even had. But apparently Ian has it in full force, though he probably has to if he is a fucking stripper. That's how you get the money, and well, showing your abs. 

“Only ever was with one of em” Mickey says sincerely after his realization. “But that was like a relationship and shit.” Ian hums, “a romantic than.”  _ No _ . Mickey is gruff, hard around the edges, he likes to fuck dirty, he is not into romance. _ Is he?  _ Mickey does not know what to say, he is searching for some clever rebuttal but his mind is coming to a blank. Ian chimes in at his awkward silence. “Come by the club, get a dance, break some rules.” Mickey is still sat in silence as Ian takes his last bite, getting up with a smirk and a wave. “See ya later Mick.” The door chimes and Mickey is once again left breathless from Ian. 

*****

“Fuck!” Mickey says to himself looking up at the popcorn ceiling of his bedroom. It’s a little past midnight and Mickey is angsty and horny to say the least. Ian is like a fucking wrecking ball smacking him over and over again. Mickey swore he would never get personally involved or invested with the people he takes pictures of. That gets messy fast, and Mickey does not want a redo of what happened with Mac. But Ian.. _ damn Ian.  _ Mickey has already welcomed Ian into his personal world, he has gone out with him twice already, eye fucked him more than he should have, and apparently led on that he is head over healers for that freckled ass. Also from what Ian said  _ “break some rules”  _ he is also into Mickey’s shot ass. 

Mickey squeezes the bridge of his nose, he shouldn't go, he really shouldn't.  _ “Break some rules.”  _ That line, that one damn line pushes him over the edge, he is a rule breaker, he is Mickey Milkovich and he is not backing down to a damn challenge like that. He is the kid who would kick ass at 10. The boy who would take the chance to become a photographer. The guy who wants to fuck a beautiful redhead for the rest of his life. 

He takes a quick shower,  manscaping to the best of his ability and slipping on some nicer, if not still casual clothes. It’s a short sleeved black and white striped shirt, grey jeans, black bomber jacket and his black sneakers, Mickey’s style, but more put together than his day to day. He also puts on aftershave,  _ since when does he do that? _ If he is getting fucked, or doing the fucking tonight he is going to smell damn good. At least that's his reasoning. 

*****

The drive to the club is not a long one, and the gay scene is huge on “queens strip” Saturday night, leaving no type of person to the imagination. Though Mickey loves it, it speaks to his overflowing creative side. 

In the same fashion the inside of the club is chiming with flamboyant energy and colorful lights, the dance music pounding in his ears. He heads straight to the bar fist, ordering a rum and coke. As he waits for the beverage he scans the dance floor and various stages, looking for the boy he came here for. “Drink sir” Mickey turns and nods his thanks at the scantily clad twink of a bartender, taking a sip as he continues to glance around the club. It takes a minute but then he spots the body he had been ogling at all day body rolling on top of a raised box. Mickey can't help the heat that travels through him at the sight. He purses his lips, downing his beverage than heading in the direction of the redhead. He has to push some people out of the way, but soon enough he is standing at the edge of the box, looking up at Ian. Mickey pulls a $1 out of his wallet and sticks it into Ian’s, very, very short shiny shorts. When Ian looks down to see who is tipping him he gets an almost wild grin on his perfect lips, continuing to move to the dance music as he locks his green eyes with Mickey’s blue. Ian is hot dancing, no doubt about that. But seeing him today, completely naked just for Mickey was an all new level, a much better and more personal level. Though he was still just doing it for money. Ian continues to sway his hips, and roll his body for the duration of the song, the whole time not letting Mickey break the stare, not to say Mickey tries. 

As Ian hops down from the box eventually, Mickey extends a hand to help him, through the ginger probably does not need it. “Didn't think you were gonna show” Ian says, his lips right next to Mickey’s ear so he can hear him over the loudness of the club. It sends shivers through him. “I don't back down from a challenge” Mickey shouts back. His drink was strong and he feels a slight buzz coming on, it definitely helps his confidence. “Have yet to prove it” Ian says, leaning back some so they can look at each other, but still so close. Mickey wants to lean forward, lean just an inch and their lips would be touching. But he doesn't, not yet. “This way” Ian says with a smirk taking his hand. Mickey follows him through the club crowd to a back corner with a couch. It’s somewhat quieter, at least enough that you don't have to yell at the top of your lungs to say something. A few other people sit close by, and normally that would bather Mickey; he likes to keep things private. But really he only has eyes for Ian right now and he could not care less who is watching. 

Ian smirks, that dirty smirk Mickey as come to love. Ian then places two flat hands on his chest, pushing him back onto the couch. Mickey knew it was coming, but it still feels like a fucking breath is knocked out of him, and all he can do is smile up at Ian like an idiot as the redhead takes charge, starting to dance again. The way Ian can move his hips is inhuman Mickey decides as his eyes are glued to the boy. And before Mickey can even get a chance to appreciate that to the fullest Ian is straddling his laps, rotating and grinding down on him to the beat of the music. Mickey gulps, his cock coming to life instantly. He feels bad about it at first, this is Ian’s job and he probably has enough old man dick to deal with, why would he want his? But as Ian continues to thrust against him harder Mickey feels something,  _ is that?  _ He looks down... _ yes.  _ Ian is hard, very hard, the tiny shorts doing nothing to hide it. Mickey leans forward and presses his lips to Ian’s ear, whispering, “get hard for all your clients?” Mickey has witnessed lap dances before, and  _ okay _ he has had one,  _ once _ , but the guys are never hard, they just see this as work like any other. Ian smiles at him, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s shoulders. “Nope” Ian says, biting his lip. 

_ This is happening, actually fucking happening. Time to take action Mickey.  _ And he does, he digs his fingers into Ian’s hips, something that is normally not allowed when it comes to strippers, but that is all out the window with Ian. The action on Mickey’s part seems to be a good one because Ian lets out a little gasp, pressing his naked chest to Mickey’s clothed one, moving his ass up enough that Mickey can slip his hands behind the redhead, cupping both his full ass cheeks and squeezing. Ian lets out a moan now, it’s small but Mickey can’t miss it. 

“Fuck” Mickey breathes out, continuing to fondle the perfect ass in his hands. And than their eyes are meeting, blue into green, making the perfect fucking ocean, the real one with hints of green, not all blue like in vacation photos. Ian leans forward enough to give the cue that he wants to be kissed; and like since Mickey has met this boy, he can only do what he asks. Mickey presses his lips hard to Ian’s, all need, want, and sex drive. And than Ian’s long fingers are in his hair, Mickey’s hands finding the expense of that perfectly fit chest, mouths parting with little whines and gasps. Ian tastes better, and feels better than anything Mickey could have ever imagined, and he has a pretty wild imagination. He tastes like the perfect mix of sweet and sour, a meal after being hungry, or a drink on a hot day. He feels like comfort and home, like your own bed on a rainy day, or a hug from someone you love. But he also feels and tastes like sex, like lust, like raging sensuality and all Mickey wants is more. 

“Ahem! No touching!” Ian pulls back before Mickey is ready, he does not care if someone is talking to them, all that matters now is Ian, every little inch of him. Ian’s face is flush, his lips red and wet.  _ Beautiful.  _ “Sorry “ Ian says standing up looking over at the bouncer standing next to them. Mickey really feels the fucking loss as Ian leaves his lap. And he does not like it. “Kiss your fucking boyfriend when you are not working Curtis” the bouncer says, walking away. Mickey’s eyes roam to Ian’s face again. “Curtis?” Mickey says raising his eyebrows at Ian. “oh shut up” Ian says waving a hand at him. The redheads erection in his pants still going strong, no pun intended, or maybe a little. “Need some help with that, eh?” Mickey says his eyes finding the spot in Ian’s pants, “can’t go back to all the old dudes like that, they will think you have a thing for em and they are getting lucky.” Ian flips him off before stepping closer again, leaning down and saying: “You are the only one getting lucky with me tonight, and that's a fuckin promise.” Mickey could cum in his pants just from that, but he should probably save it for Ian’s chest, or better yet that pretty fuckin face. “How long until your shift is over?” Mickey asks, he does not know how long he can wait. But also he is not fucking Ian for the first time in a bathroom or some shit like that. This is going to be done right, done all night, and done so Ian will never want to fuck anyone else. And  _ that  _ is a promise. 

Ian throws his head back “too long, still have at least an hour or so.” Mickey frowns, that's not okay. “Can’t leave early?” He asks desperately. Ian purses his lips, “I will see what I can do, go wait outside.” And there it is for the hundredth time, Mickey doing as Ian says. 

Mickey puffs on his cigarette, leaning against the brick wall of the club, it’s been at least 10 minutes. He is looking down at his phone, trying to stay distracted when he is pushed on the shoulder. He is about to punch the fucking guy when he is faced with Ian, all dressed and a backpack slung over one shoulder. Looks like Mickey is getting laid tonight, and he could not be more pleased. He shoves the phone in his pocket, takes one last puff of his cigarette, dropping it to the ground.

“You good to get out of here?” he asks Ian, a giddy smile finding his lips. “Fuck yeah” Ian says. Mickey laughs, taking one step forward, wrapping his arms around Ian’s waist and pressing their lips together again. Ian kisses back Instantly, his arms wrapping around Mickey’s shoulders, tongues finding their way into each others mouths. “Fuck, I wanted to do that all damn day” Mickey says out of breath as they break apart. “That so?” Mickey looks down, gabbing Ian’s hand and heading in the direction of his car. “You should have” Ian says as they slide into the car, “I was hoping you would.” 

“Fuck dude” Mickey says as he heads towards his apartment, it's not a long drive. “I just-” “it's okay” Ian says cutting him off and placing a hand high up on his thigh and squeezing. Mickey's breath hitches and all he can focuses on the rest of the ride is Ian's hand and fingers slowly circling and gripping at his thigh.

*****

“How long you lived here?” Ian asks as they make their way up the stairs. “Couple years in this apartment” Mickey says, finally reaching his floor, leading the way to almost the end of the hall. “It serves its purpose, but definitely not the nicest place.” He unlocks the door and walks in, flicking on the light. “Not like that fuckin loft, would die to live there.” Ian hums in response. Looking around the entryway. “All I care about though is where the bed is at” Ian smirks. Biting his lip. Mickey raises his eyebrows, dick twitching in his pants. He grabs a handful of Ians shirt, moaning into his mouth as their lips meet again. This time Mickey is hungry and not letting go until he is full. “You are so hot” Ian gasps as Mickey pulls off his shirt, mouth latching onto Ian's neck, his hands stroking Ian's chest. And when Mickey pinches one of the redheads pink nipples the mix of a whimper and a moan he makes drives Mickey insane, repeating the process with both nipples as his mouth works marks onto the pale and soft flesh of Ian's neck. 

“Your one to talk” Mickey chuckles as he drops his mouth lower, lapping at Ian’s pecks, hands running up and down his sides. If there is one thing Mickey is good at, it’s making his partners feel good, and he is bringing out all his skills tonight. Mickey relishes in the sounds Ian makes as Mickey drops to his knees, stroking up and down the redheads thighs as his nose and mouth press at the hard-on through Ian's jeans. “Please” Ian gasps tangling a hand in Mickey's dark hair and tugging slightly. It sends tingles through Mickey's scalp. 

Mickey continues to run his hands over Ian's thighs, nuzzling his nose into Ian's crotch, taking in the wonderful smell. He looks up, smirking, a dirty look. He continues to make eye contact with Ian as his hands work the zipper and button of Ian's jeans, tugging them down easily after a moment. Ian's cock now straining only against his boxers. Mickey goes back to licking and taking Ian in his mouth through the thin fabric. “Uhhgh, please” Ian says, and Mickey feels his fingers tighten in his hair, pulling some. Mickey can't help but smirk, satisfied as he continues to tease the redhead. 

Mickey takes this opportunity he has over Ian to use it, make him beg to come and scream Mickey’s name. “Don’t like bein teased red?” Mickey says with a little laugh, standing up. “Fuck” is all Ian says before Ian’s hands are on his face, pulling their lips together in a rushed and passionate kiss. All tongue. Mickey feels like he is melting. “Gonna touch you all over” Mickey says as his shirt is being pulled off and thrown to the floor. “Appreciate every fuckin inch of that body.” His hands gripping into Ian’s biceps as he leads them in the direction of the bedroom. Hands and mouths not leaving each other. As soon as the bed is in sight Mickey lightly pushes Ian onto it, dropping to his knees once again. He loops his thumbs into the gingers boxers and pulls them down, throwing them aside. He then pushing Ian’s legs apart, scooting forward and breathing hot air onto that perfect cock standing at attention just for him. “Fuck” Ian says, “please just blow me already.” Mickey laughs a little, his hand stroking Ian up and down slowly, lips ghosting the inside of Ian’s thigh. This is one time he is not going to give in to every one of Ian’s whims, he likes to draw stuff like this out, you could say orgasm denial is a kink of his. 

“Wanna make it so good for you.” Mickey says, his lips gently pressing to the tip of Ian’s leaking dick. And  _ damn  _ the moan Ian lets out is pleasing.  _ Okay, maybe he is going to oblige a little.  _ He starts by flattening his tongue and licking a long strip up the boy’s massive member, sucking the head into his mouth once he reaches it. “Jesus” Ian says above him, only egging Mickey on more. He hallows his cheeks and takes Ian down halfway, bringing his lips up slowly before bobbing back down again. He repeats this going further down with each lowering of his head, the tip of Ian’s cock hitting the back of his throat on his latest downward bob, the continuing pleasing nose of Ian moaning ringing in his ears. He swallows around the cock in his mouth before pulling off with a wet pop, licking his lips happily. “Taste so good” Mickey says moving up Ian’s body, their faces just half an inch away. “Switch” Ian says, running a hand along Mickeys side, and he can’t help the goosebumps the action causes. “Only if you let me spank you” Mickey coose, pressing a kiss to the corner of Ian’s mouth. And when he pulls back Ian’s eyes are blown out and he is biting his bottom lip. “Never been before” Ian say’s, and Mickey thinks it’s almost a shy confession. “We don’t have to” Mickey says, somewhat disappointed, but that's okay. He wants this to be fun for Ian. He kisses him again, tongues finding each other as Mickey tastes all of Ian’s sweet mouth. “No” Ian says breathy, “I want you to.” Mickey can't help but smile, cupping Ian’s flushed and freckled face, kissing his jawline, nipping lightly every so often as he works his mouth along the hard line.“Flip the fuck over” Mickey says, hopping off Ian. The ginger does, his legs dangling over the side of the bed, his perfect ass presented to Mickey like the best present. “Fuck” Mickey says, running a hand over the beautiful space of pale skin. He leans down and kisses Ian’s right ass cheek, biting down some, giggling at the little “aww” Ian makes. He gives the spot another kiss before leaving the room to get the suitcase with all his supplies. 

He wheels it into the bedroom, letting it thud to the ground before kneeling and opening it. It only takes a moment before he has the black paddle with the heart cutout in hand. It’s soft enough for Ian’s first spanking Mickey decides as he runs his hand over the silky side. It also has a leather side. “Your ass is beautiful” Mickey says, running his hands over the mound “mhmm, thanks” Ian says into the bed, raising his butt in show. Mickey keeps a hand on Ian’s hip as he grabs a pillow from the head of the bed. “Lift up” he instructs, and Ian does. Mickey slips the pillow under the redheads hips to raise his ass even more. Mickey hums, kissing and running his hands up and down Ian’s ass and thighs. “Get to it” Ian says after a moment, wiggling his butt. Mickey sighs, he could worship Ian’s ass for what seems like forever and It would not be enough. “Pushy are we” Mickey says standing up and grabbing the paddle off the bed where he left it. He runs its silky side over Ian’s left cheek, smirking at the little shudder he sees. “You don't boss the dom carrot cake” Mickey says, bringing the paddle back and landing the first smack. It’s not that hard but a small red spot appears when he moves it away to only spank Ian again in the same place. “Fuckin hell” Ian says, bucking into the bed. “Too much?” Mickey says, a bit of worry running over him. Ian shakes his head vigorously. “No, do it again.” So Mickey does. And as the spanking continues, both of Ian’s cheeks puffing up and reddening beautifully Ian’s moans and whimpers also escalate, filling the bedroom. The wonderful noises stick in Mickey’s head as he finally throws the paddle to the floor, kneeling down to gently sooth the angry marks. “So good” Mickey whispers, peppering light kisses to the gingers butt. “Yeah, fuck.” Ian says out of breath, lax on the bed. Mickey smiles, running his thumb at the top of Ian’s crack. Ian had made it clear he likes to top, and Mickey is totally into that, but looking at the sore and beautiful ass in front of him he wants to fuck Ian so bad. 

Mickey pulls off his pants and drapes his body over Ian. His chest flush to Ians back. He kisses the back of the gingers neck and bits at his earlobe. Ian turns to latch their mouths together, each boy sighing into the other. “I know you said you like to top” Mickey starts, his lips continuing to ghost over Ian’s hairline and ear. “And I’m good with bottoming, but I would be lying if I didn't say how bad I wanna fuck you.” Ian shudders under him, a breath escaping his lips. “I” Ian says turning his head, green eyes boring into Mickey. Mickey gets off of Ian so he can turn to face him properly, sitting up on the bed. “Come here” Ian says reaching out a hand to drag Mickey into a slower kiss this time, one that lingers on Mickey’s lips as the redhead pulls back after a minuet. “I don’t really bottom” Ian says, looking away. It’s almost shy again, something that really shows how delicate Ian is in places, places he does not seem to show. “It’s k’” Mickey says, because it is. “Plus I know you can give it to me good with this.” He looks down at Ian’s hard cock, kissing Ian again as he wraps a hand around him, stroking up and down with a harder grip. “You know I fuckin can” Ian says, taking control than by swinging Mickey onto the bed so Ian is straddling him. Mickey does not like being tossed around much, he normally does the tossing, but Ian makes it hot and Mickey loves it. Mickey wraps his legs around Ian's waist, their lips and tongues frantically moving together, Mickey’s cock still straining against his boxers that have yet to be removed. “Get at me” Mickey says as Ian breaks away, kissing his neck. “Still owe you a hummer” Ian says as he presses kisses to Mickey's neck. And Mickey certainly can’t say no to that, so he just nods and gasps, letting his head fall back in pleasure as he focuses on Ian’s hot and wet mouth moving down his torso. Teeth dragging lightly over his nipples causing him to moan, and Ian’s fingers pulling down his boxers, throwing them aside. “Fuck” Mickey says closing his eyes as Ian takes him in hand, that wonderful mouth working hickeys onto his hips and thighs. Mickey bucks his hips up impatiently after a moment, and then Ian’s mouth in on his cock. Mickey looks down and is met with hooded green eyes, Ian’s already puffy lips wrapped around his cock.  _ I’m going to cum just from that fucking look.  _ Mickey thinks as Ian bobs his head, popping off to lick the pre-cum that Mickey is leaking. “Fucking hell” Mickey says, reaching out to run his hand through Ian’s fiery hair as the boy continues to suck him off.  Ian is a pro, that's for sure. Just when Mickey thinks he knows the pattern Ian is changing it. Swirling his tongue and creating suction at just the right times.

“Enough, enough” Mickey says, pulling Ian’s hair some after another minute of obscene sucking and licking noise from Ian, and moans from Mickey. “Good?” Ian smirks moving up Mickey’s body. “You know it was, prick” Mickey says, cupping the back of Ian’s head to pull him into a kiss. And  _ that  _ taste is amazing. Its him and Ian, and Mickey thinks he could live off of only that salty sweetness. “How you want me to fuck you?” Ian asks, cupping Mickeys balls and squeezing lightly. “Ugh” Mickey says, his eyes falling shut with the action. Ian laughs a little, and Mickey shakes his head at him. “Whatever you want gingersnap” Mickey says running a hand through Ian’s messy hair, admiring Ian’s pink puffy lips and flush face. He is  _ truly _ the most magnificent human Mickey has ever set his eyes on. “Hands and knees” Ian says confidently, connecting their lips before moving off of Mickey so he can get in position. Mickey relaxes into the position on his hands and knees quickly, his whole body shaking slightly as he waits, dick rock hard. “Lube?” Ian asks from behind him. Mickey looks back, “side table.” Ian quickly grabs it and a condom. Setting the condom on the bed as he squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his long fingers. And  _ yes,  _ Mickey wants those fingers in him.  

Mickey feels as Ian spreads his ass cheeks, letting his head drop between his shoulders. And than a cool finger is running up and down his crack. Mickey moans as Ian circles it around his hole, a shudder running to his cock. “You may be a dom Mick.” He hears Ian says, perking up his head some. “But you are a needy bottom, I can tell.” And before Mickey can reply with a snarky comment he is moaning,  _ like a needy bottom _ , as Ian pushes a finger into him. He hears Ian chuckle, but lets it go because this feels fucking good, and it has been way too long. His body quickly relaxes into Ian moving a finger in and out of him, and before he knows it there is a tightness and a slight burn as another finger slides into him. “Awww” Mickey sighs, pushing back on the fingers in his ass, wanting more. “See Mick” Ian says, and Mickey can tell he is smiling. Mickey grunts, his mouth open as Ian scissors him, crooking his fingers just right and- “Of fuck!” Mickey moans, loud and ringing as Ian brushes his g-spot, rocking his hips back. “Fuck me” Mickey says, moving with the strokes of Ian’s fingers, this is too good, he needs more, he needs Ian’s cock in him,  _ now.  _

The fingers are removed and Mickey hears the tare of the condom, letting out a sigh as he feels Ian’s fingers dig into his hips. As he feels Ian slide into him, the burn and pleasure is overwhelming, and he does not even know what words are coming out of his mouth, but it’s something along the line of “please, Ian, yes, fuck,” repeated many times as Ian bottoms out, filling him up better than anyone ever has before. And when Ian starts to rock his hips, deep and slow Mickey can't control the loud needy noises he makes.  _ It has been way too fucking long.  _ “Feel so good, so tight” Ian says as the pace is picked up, that dirty skin smacking noise filling the room. “Yes!” Is all Mickey can say as Ian knows just how to angle himself, and just how hard to thrust, all of it sending warmth to Mickey’s gut. Mickey starts to move back with Ian’s thrust, desperate for the feeling, but Ian grabs into his hip hard with one hand, leaning forward and grabbing Mickey’s shoulder with the other. “Jesus” Mickey moans as the fullness, his arms shaking. “Like that?” Ian asks, as he pounds into him, the movements smooth but hard.  _ Perfect.  _ “Yes, so much” Mickey moans, and he knows he sounds like a needy bitch, but he does not care, Ian is a fucking god with his cock and Mickey is going to appreciate it to the fullest. He feels Ian’s lips press between his shoulder blades, than he is being flipped over, Ian’s cock only leaving him for a second as he is thrown onto his back, legs put over those strong freckled shoulders as Ian moves swiftly to keep fucking him. Mickey arches his back, hand digging into Ian’s bicep at the new position, moans leaving both boys lips as Ian’s thrust are continuously relentless. “Close?” Ian says after a minuet of skin slapping, praise, and moans. “Fuck, yes” Mickey says, grabbing his ridiculously hard cock in hand, stroking himself in time with Ian’s pointed thrusts. Ian grunts, not letting up as their eyes connect. And Mickey can not take it, it all feels so fucking good, too fucking good. Ian has officially made it so no other fuck will ever compare, and Mickey is relishing in that thought only for a second as his vision goes white, his whole body contracting and shaking under Ian as he sprits onto his own stomach and chest, loud open mouth curses leaving his lips. He barely even notices when Ian’s thrust get erratic and he is shaking as well, filling up the condom inside Mickey. Mickey is still catching his breath when he feels the loss, a loss that leaves him sensitive. 

“That was good” Ian says flopping on the bed next to him, just as out of breath. Mickey can't help the happy, blissed out laugh that escapes him, it turning into an almost roaring laugh. At first when Ian turns to him he looks confused, but then Ian is laughing to, both boys smiling like idiots and giggling on the bed together, skin sweaty and sticky, chests and faces red. After Mickey settles down some he turns on his side, pressing a light kiss to Ian’s lips and poking him in the middle of the chest. “Yeah, good” he nods with a silly smile. “Oh fuck off” Ian says, just as giddy. “I mean it was alright” Mickey says shrugging and sitting up to admire the worn out Ian. “You fucking loved it” Ian says, shaking his head as he kisses Mickey again. Mickey completely melting into the afterglow of it. “Yeah I fuckin loved it, duhh” Mickey says when they break apart. The smile Ian gives him is genuine and precious, and Mickey is indeed pleased with all of this. 

“Bathroom?” Ian asks after a moment of them just looking at each other. “Cross the hall” Mickey says, nodding in the direction. Ian smiles and hops off the bed, Mickey admiring his still slightly red, and now more purple ass.  _ Still the best ass.  _ Mickey grabs a few tissues and wipes what he can off his chest, laying back in bed, body and mind exhausted. He does not know what time it is, but it is probably well past 3:00am at this point, seeing as the boys got back to his place around 2:00am. “Seelpin already?” He hears Ian say, and Mickey opens his eyes to look at him. “Tired, you kept me up” Mickey says, pulling a sheet over his naked body. Ian scoffs and sits on the edge of the bed, looking somewhat unsure. “You okay?” Mickey asks, his voice softer now as he reaches out taking Ian’s hand. Ian looks at him with a soft smile. “Yeah, just,” he looks away, “should I go or stay?” Mickey can’t help the tightness in his chest, he wants Ian to stay. “Whatever you want.” Mickey says back, hoping in his chest that Ian stays. He wants more than a one night stand and photos that will make his heart hurt. Ian bites his lip, “you don’t mind if I stay?” Mickey smiles, a sweet smile. “I want you to stay” he says, taking a breath; his next words sounding domestic, but he does not care. “Will even make you fuckin breakfast in the morning or some gay shit like that.” A small blush and smile creeps over Ian’s beautiful lips and he flops back on the bed, head hitting the pillow next to Mickey. Mickey sighs with delight, resting his head on Ian’s broad chest and flicking off the light. 

Mickey is about half asleep when he hears his name softly spoken. “Yes” he grumbles back. “I’m happy I met you” Ian says, the redheads fingers combing through his dark hair soothingly. “Me too” Mickey says, the soft breathing of Ian, and the light fingers in his hair lulling him to sleep immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking about writing a shorter version of this from Ian's POV, or at least some of the scenes. Would people be interested in that? Thanks for the feedback! I love reading all your comments BTW, thank you. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! had to start it out strong with some smut.

Through the night Mickey would wake up, he was one to roll around in bed, and each time he found Ian next to him, and he could not help the feelings of happiness and contentment that rushed through him. Ian’s soft skin pressed to his, the way Ian would mumbled, eyelids twitching, and soft breath. It was all beautiful to Mickey and he wanted it to last forever. He woke up at 10:00am when his alarm went off, groaning, and hitting the button on his phone to make the obnoxious noise end. He huffed and sat up, _Ian was not in bed._ It instantly put a frown on Mickeys face, and a sour taste in his mouth. _Why?_ Everything went so well last night, why would Ian have left, Mickey even said he would make breakfast for the redhead. He got up, throwing on his boxers from last night, Ian’s clothes where no longer strung across the floor, _not a good sign._ As Mickey reached the kitchen to start the coffee he was happily surprised to see Ian sitting at the kitchen table, a coffee and book in hand.

“Morning sleepyhead” Ian jokes, a wide smile on his lips. “Thought you left” Mickey says as he pours his coffee, adding cream and sugar before sitting across from Ian. “Free food man” Ian starts grabbing Mickeys hand on the table and intertwining their fingers, “can’t pass that up…or another round.” Mickey raises his eyebrows. His ass is a little sore, but he can’t say no to those green eyes and smiling lips. “After I refuel with some food firecrotch.” Mickey says, shaking his head only causing Ian to laugh, he likes that he can make Ian laugh. “So, what we eating? Other than each other?” Ian says with a little smirk, standing up and opening the fridge to peer inside. “Should be eggs in there, got toast and shit too” Mickey says fishing bread from the top of the fridge. He takes out a couple of pieces and shoves them into the toaster. “Grab the eggs will ya?” Mickey says pulling out a frying pan. Ian does, setting them on the counter next to the stove.

“Sooo” Ian says drawing it out. Mickey turns raising his eyebrows at the redhead, he can’t help but feel warmth run through him just looking at Ian. Ian steps forward than, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s torso. And before Mickey even has time to adjust Ian’s lips are on his, hands exploring his naked back and chest, lips moving slowly together. After a good minuet of slowly making out, and wandering hands Mickey is out of breath and hard, something he was hoping would happen, but after some food. “Jesus, can’t keep it in your pants can you?” Mickey says turning to crack some eggs into the hot pan. “Your hot, should take some pictures of you” Ian says with a genuine smile, leaning against the counter. Mickey rolls his eyes and cooks the damn eggs, butters the toast, and sits across the small kitchen table from Ian.

“Thanks” Ian says eating his toast in 2 big bites.  Mickey nods, eating his a little slower. “So, you going to stay in Austin or what?” Mickey asks dipping his toast into the runny egg yolk. And then Ian gets that same sort of shy and unsure look Mickey is increasingly noticing as he spends time with the redhead. “Not sure, I like it here, but I miss my family…” Mickey watches as Ian pauses sipping his coffee. “I have traveled at lot, but somehow always end up back in Chicago like I didn’t strip in almost every city on the east coast, or didn’t fuck old dudes so I didn’t have to sleep on the street, but like-” Ian pauses and Mickey just waits patiently, that sounds like a hard life, and one Mickey wants to know about. “I always end up back in that shitty house with my family, no money, no relationship… It’s like a never-ending loop where I think I’m going to get somewhere, meet someone, do something differently, but it all ends up the same.”

Mickey takes a second to possess what Ian just said, in a way its similar to him. He always though _this model_ , _this new camera, this new lighting_. But it all ended with a pile of unsold photography, and just enough money to pay rent…and no real relationship. “Well if you need a place to stay for a bit” Mickey says after a minute or two of silence, “you can stay here, yeah know, for a little bit.” A wide smile slowly spreads across Ian’s face, then he quickly hides it with a neutral look, but Mickey saw the joy, the happiness in that smile. “I’m making it work” Ian says, clanking his fork on the empty plate. “That so?” Mickey says squeezing Ian’s hand “where you been staying?” Ian shifts in his seat, gaze looking away and pulling his hand back. “last few weeks have been staying with another dancer from the club” Ian bites his lip. “When I first got here I stayed in a shady motel, but that’s nothing knew.” Mickey nods, eyes finding Ian’s. “Suck dick to have the money to stay there?” He knows it’s not the most sensitive way to say that, but Mickey tends to be blunt. And apparently Ian did find that comment rude because he frowns and scrunches his nose. “Until I got the job at the club, didn’t take long though.” Ian picks up their now empty plates and brings them to the sink. “Have plenty of experience and am hot, so most clubs want to hire me.” Mickey laughs as little. “You are indeed hot man.” He gets up than too, wrapping his arms around Ian’s waist and nipping at his neck. Ian hums, leaning into the touch.

Mickey runs a hand under Ian’s shirt, continuing to nip and suck at the gingers neck, eliciting little pleasing noises from Ian. “You don’t give yourself enough credit” Ian says, and then Mickey feels those strong hands cup his ass, pulling their crotches together. “Bullshit” Mickey says as he throws Ian’s shirt to the floor. “No, really” Ian replies through kisses to Mickey’s collar bone. “You are smoking yourself, people should wanna take pictures of you, cherish your body like you do your models.” Mickey gasps, partly because of Ian’s words, but mostly because the redhead is grabbing his dick through his boxers. “Fuck” is all Mickey can say because he is being pushed against the fridge, his boxers being pulled down and Ian is on his knees, spreading Mickey’s legs, bright green eyes locking with his as Ian slowly tugs his dick, mouth just and inch away. “You gonna worship my cock, huh red?” Mickey says sarcastically, but Ian shakes his head ‘yes’ and Mickey’s dick is enveloped in the hot wetness of Ian’s mouth and all Mickey can do is moan like a bitch.

Ian yet again uses his magic mouth to do things Mickey didn’t believe where possible. After just a minute of perfectly pressured sucks, and long swirls of the tongue, not to mention the never ending lustful eye contact and hands gripping his naked ass Mickey is huffing and could shoot his load than. “Stop, stop” Mickey says with a small pull to Ian’s fiery hair after one longer moan exits his lips. Ian stands smirking like a cocky prick and kisses Mickey on the cheek. “Yet again Ian” Mickey says grabbing Ian’s wrist too hard, “you don’t fuck with the dom.” He leads Ian to the bedroom with the same strong grip, one that leaves nail marks and throws Ian onto the bed, not very gracefully, but it’s his turn to shove someone around, and he wants nothing more in this moment than to dominate every inch of Ian’s beautiful body.

“Playing it ruff this morning Mick?” Ian says propping himself up on his elbows. “If you let me” Mickey replies, going in to pull off the reminder of the redheads clothes so they are both now completely nude. “Already have burses on my ass, how much worse could it get?” Ian says with a smile that leads Mickey to think Ian is into this, _and well_ also his hard dick. “You saw my work, and all the toys I have available, this can be as dirty as you want.” And with those words Mickey straddles Ian’s lap, mouth connecting with force and tongue, and heat, there is nothing smooth or soft about it. “Morning sex is normally pretty lax” Ian says a little out of breath when they break apart, his hands running up and down Mickeys back. “I’m not the typical guy” Is all Mickey says because than he is getting off Ian and rifling in the suitcase that still sits open on the floor. “Should I be scared?” He hears Ian say, the boy now leaning against the headboard. Mickey chuckles, “what you in the mood for?” There is a second of silence and Mickey just staring at Ian’s perfect form. “Got any cock rings?” Ian finally says with a tilt of his mouth. Mickey smiles and chuckles. “For me or you?” “who’s doing the fuckin?” Ian replyes, biting his bottom lip in a way that drives Mickey a little crazy. “Figured you, but I’m leading the show” Mickey says, rummaging through the suitcase to pull out 2 different rings. “Give em here" Ian says and Mickey tosses them onto the bed, grabbing a collar and short leash attachment as well. Ian inspects both cock rings, one is more textured and flexible, it also vibrates, and the other one is on the smaller side just being a bit of a tighter fit, but no extras, just a black circle. Ian throws the simple one back to Mickey before grabbing a condom and lube from where it was left last night. Mickey watches as Ian slips the rubber onto himself before carefully coating the silicone ring and sliding it over himself until it fits tight, but comfortable at the base. “Fuck, going to last a while with this” Ian says pressing the little button on the side that makes it vibrate, “or maybe not.” Ian gasps, with the vibrations. Mickey smirks. “gonna ride you with that, feels fucking awesome for both of us” Mickey says straddling Ian again and holding up the collar. Ian rolls his eyes but leans forward so Mickey can put the dark maroon Velcro collar on. “Beautiful” Mickey says taking in the view, Ian just seems to amaze him more and more. Once the collar is secured Mickey attaches the small leash, giving it a little tug. “Hey” Ian says but that only makes Mickey pull on it again, harder this time forcing Ian’s lips to crash into his.

Mickey is still fairly prepped from yesterday, so It does not take long until he is happily bouncing on Ian’s large cock. And every time Ian closes his eyes from the pleasure Mickey pulls him back with a tug of the leash, moans and please coming from the redheads mouth every time Mickey denies him something; like taking control of the fucking, or slowing the pace in fear of coming too soon. Mickey has total control even though he is bottoming, and it feels fucking great. Ian fills him up so well, and the low vibration from the cock ring Ian is sporting makes his thighs shake with every movement. “Really don’t think I’m gonna fuckin last” Ian says for the third time, sweat dripping down his face. Mickey only slows his movements a little, wiggling with Ian fully seated inside him. “You will come when I tell you” Mickey sooths, holding the leash right up against Ian’s throat and kissing him slow. He is close himself, but wants to draw this out, so for what seems like a painstakingly long time Mickey just slowly moves and grinds on Ian, and by the time Mickey says “come for me” Ian is a writhing almost crying mess, whimpers and gasps filling the bedroom. Mickey milks him through his orgasm, moving up and down on him with speed to follow suit, shooting all over Ian’s broad chest with a plethora of curse words leaving his lips. He stays perched on Ian, slumped over for a minute before pulling off him with a low growl, the loss almost too much. He lays on the bed next to the ginger, chest heaving and eyes staring up at the popcorn ceiling. He hears Ian discard the condom and toy, and slump back on the bed.

“Never really been a sub” Ian says after a few minutes, their breath finally even, but skin sticky with cooling sweat. “Oh yeah?” Mickey says tuning on his side. At first he wonders if it was too much for Ian, but than the taller boy should have said something. “Yeah” Ian says running a hand over Mickey’s chest, voice soft with what is either contentment or regret. “Should have fuckin said something” Mickey says sitting up, his mind going to the ladder. “No” Ian says sitting up too, he takes a breath and kisses Mickey on the lips, _okay, that calms him a little._ “I mean, it was the best fucking orgasm, but also now I kinda feel….” Mickey watches as Ian looks around “Weird.” Mickey smiles softy, “that will happen, when someone has control over you like that, and then it just ends” Mickey strokes Ian’s hair. “It’s like you don’t have to worry about anything for a bit, than suddenly you are thrown back into your own mind and have to make decisions again.” Mickey had played the dom roll long enough with Mac to figure all that shit out, but now that he knows Ian is feeling a mild case of sub-drop it is aftercare time. “That seem accurate?” Mickey asks in leu of Ian’s silence, carefully taking off the collar and leash. Ian nods, green eyes almost tried. Mickey hums and kisses him once before going off to get a warm towel to clean Ian up with.

Mickey spends a long time soothing Ian’s skin, wiping him clean but also pressing gentle kisses and warm touches to his chest, arms, legs, etc.. “Think I’m going to head out, have work tonight” Ian says after a while of the boys just lying in bed together, limbs tangled. “You okay? Still feeling weird?” Mickey asks as Ian stands and searches for his clothes. “nah, I’m good now” Ian says, though the look on his face says something a bit different.

Mickey puts on some sweat pants and fallows Ian to the door. “Was gonna look over those photos and do some editing today, want me to send you the ones I pick out before I go get ‘em printed?” Mickey asks, looking up at Ian. Ian bits him lip, leaning against the door frame. “I trust you to pick only the good ones” Ian says with a small smile. Mickey nods, and leans in to kiss Ian on the lips. “Oh hey” Mickey says as Ian starts to walk away. “About my offer to stay here, you can like sleep in the spare room and shit.” Ian smiles “Will think about it.” “Cool” Mickey says back, closing the door behind Ian.

*****

Mickey spent the rest of the afternoon looking over his various photos of Ian, picking out a set of 4 that really spoke to him. He edits them accordingly, turning 2 black and white and adjusting various things to all of them. The black and white pictures are his favorite, they are tasteful and sensual. One features Ian with the curtains billowed around him, his silhouette showing, and the other is him in the black bath water. The other two are of the ones in the widow, the light brighter and more yellow, Ian’s cock showing strong and sexy.

He orders Chinese food and eats on his couch that night, watching his show but still mostly thinking about Ian. Not only was the sex amazing with him, their chemistry strong. But Mickey truly enjoyed talking to him, learning about him. It had been forever since he liked talking to someone like he did with Ian, and it made his skin tingle in an emotional way. Additionally he went to bed early that night, planning on getting those photos printed large tomorrow and bringing them around to some of the gallery’s. He also thought about texting or calling Ian, it was not left badly between them, but something had seemed unsaid on Ian’s side. Mickey shook his head as he laid in bed, telling himself it was only the rough sex, something Ian was not used to.

*****

Mickey tapped his fingers on the counter of the photo place he had been going to since he started this work. The girl who owned it loved raunchy artsy work, and had even bought some of his stuff here and there. “He is fucking magnificent” she says handing him the large printed and framed photo of Ian in the bath. “Yeah, I know’’ Mickey replies as she turns and continues framing the others. “Probably gay right? Or do you think if you give me his number I could have a shot?” She says carefully doing her work. “Gay” Mickey says almost blushing, _Ian was for sure gay._ Mickey thinks about mentioning that they had hooked up, but decided against it as she hands him the next black and white photo.

“Wow! How much?” a flamboyant voice comes from behind Mickey, he turns to see an older man dressed nicely looking at the photos. “Uuuh” Mickey only says, _smooth._ He had yet to even price them out, expecting he would get whatever if anything for them. “You did take them, right?” The guy says, placing a hand on his hip. Mickey shakes his head, grounding himself. “Yes, Mickey Malkovich, fetish photographer” He stretched out his hand and the guy shakes it, “James, connoisseur of beautiful things” He smirked and Mickey hated it, but hey, if the guy wants to buy the photos he was not going to say no. “Also got these” the women behind the counter says placing the slightly smaller, fully nude, and now nicely framed photos on the counter. “Where did you find this boy?” The guy says in a high pitched and way to gay voice for Mickey’s likening, but he smiles. “Luck of the draw” Mickey says, looking at the pictures of Ian, _he really is fuckin beautiful._ “I will buy the black and white ones if they are for sale” James says, tilting his head at them. “Yeah, they are, for sure” Mickey says quickly, glee filling him. _Price high Mick_ , he tells himself, figuring out the numbers in his head. “$2,000” for this one, he points at the picture of Ian in the curtains, it is his favorite and he has seen work like it go for way more. “$16,00, for the other.” Mickey keeps a straight face, hoping this guy will go for the price. “Make it $3,000 for the two and we have a deal.” That’s only $600 less, Mickey can go for that, it leaves him with $16,00 since Ian is getting 20%. “Deal” Mickey says sticking out his hand, they shake and Mickey smirks, this makes his fucking day. “Wrap them for me?” James says to the women, she nods and wraps the two photos in bubble wrap. “A check okay?” James says once the photos are secured, “take $100 off if you pay cash” Mickey says matter of factually. The guy huffs but pulls out his wallet, counting out the bills. Mickey has no idea why someone would carry that kind of cash, but he is not complaining. Once his money is pocketed and the guy is walking out with the photos Mickey lets a huge smile cross his lips, _he needs to call Ian asap._

Once he is home, he calls Ian, the redhead picking up quickly. “Guess what!?” Mickey says happily, leaning against his counter. “You got laid?” Ian jokes back. “Well duhh. With you, yesterday” Mickey says, “but that’s not it.” “okay, for real, what happened?” Ian says on the other end. “You are $600 richer” Mickey says with a smile. “No shit? You sold something already?” “Yes, we need to celebrate.” He can tell Ian is smiling on the other end “sounds like a plan” Ian says, and Mickey can’t help the warmth rush through him, he could care less if they just sit and talk, this was a big day and spending time with Ian was a blessing. “When can I see you?” Mickey says, waiting not so patiently as there is a silence. “Tonight, dinner with our new-found money.” Mickey agrees and they make plans to go to a casual but nice place, a date.

*****

“The guy was annoying, but he liked the pictures a lot” Mickey says taking a bite of his food. They had kissed kind of awkwardly when they first met at the front of the restaurant, but things were going smooth now as conversation flowed, footsie happening under the table and hands occasionally touching. Ian laughed, “so, I thought about your offer.” Mickey finished his bite of food, looking sweetly into Ian’s eyes. He wanted as much time with Ian as possible, and living together would mean he could learn everything about the ginger. “I’ll stay with your ass for a little bit, until I have enough saved up at least.” Mickey smiled, a wide goofy smile that he had given up on trying to hind in front of Ian. Mickey than leaned across the table, capturing Ian’s lips in his own. It was a quick kiss, but it said a lot.

The boys ate their food, then went to a close by gay bar and got pretty drunk, laughing and touching like they were alone, and admittedly Ian even got Mickey to dance with him. And later that night as the boys stumbled drunken into Mickeys bed, Mickey felt happy, real fuckin happy. Not only did he plan to take pictures of Ian for as long as he could, the whole boy revamped his desire to continue with his photography, and made him believe that he could be in a relationship again, even maybe be in love again someday.

*****

There was still a lot Mickey didn’t know about Ian as he helped him move his limited things into Mickeys apartment, and Ian would still give half-hearted answers and would get that nervous worried look, but Mickey would keep going, keep getting to know him like Ian was doing with him. Not to mention they had another photo shoot planned for this weekend after Andrew had put the two remaining pictures of Ian up at the front of The Pink Pig, a day Mickey does not think he will forget. Ian was still a mystery in many ways, but Mickey could not see a life without him, and a life where he quite his photography like he had been considering not that long ago. Ian had changed his life, and he planned to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the end feels rushed, it has just been a bit and I wanted to get this out to everyone! I really hope you liked the story, I loved writing it. Thank you to everyone who left kudos, bookmarks, and especially those who I have chatted with in the comments. Love you all!!!


End file.
